fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haunting Darkness: Harbinger
Night had decended on the Norvino Kingdom. From the confirmation that Brutus was indeed already in the kingdom, it had become necessary to patrol the area in search of him. At the same time, they couldn't let Brutus know that they knew about him so Shiro hd devised a plan to prevent that. Shiro, Kristel and Eugene would patrol the streets under the premise of a normal patrol. At the same time he had Ushio, Mina, Ren, and Sakura patrolling from the sky in the Storming Tornados hidden from view by the clouds. "We must be cautious as we don't know his appearance" Shiro said. "Also, we should not immediately engage in combat with him if seen, especially in such a crowded area." "That sounds like a good idea" Kristel said as she went over to them, wearing her royal knight outfit, "So how will the parings be?" She said with a curious tone. "I will go observe locations on my own." Eugene said before disappearing into the darkness of the night leaving everyone else surprised a little. "I'm still not used to him doing that." Ren said with a nervous smile. "Don't worry, he'll be better off doing that. He has the ability to in a sense become invisible. He's even more of a shadow than me. If anyone went with him, we'd just be getting in his way" Shiro said reassuring Kristel before turining to everyone else. "Anyway, me and Kristel will patrol the ground making it look like a normal patrol. Everyone else will take to the skies and moniter from within some cloud cover. If any of you spot something suspicious, contact me immediately!" "Understood Shiro-dono." Ushio said before he, Mina, Ren, and Sakura got into the Storming Tornadoes and took off into the sky. "Now then, shall we get going?" Shiro said once everyone else took off. Meanwhile in the darkest parts of the shadows on top of a building, Brutus's eyes could detect out the multiple Eternano signatures, each of them moving in different directions. This could be complicated, especially with the increase in security, I need to move carefully He thought to himself as he went in a rush, heading towards the shadows as he continued towards the castle. In one of the nearby districts, Kristel was getting reports of all clears on the other sectors by the royal guards, "We're not dealing with an amateur, I can't even pick up his aura" She said looking to Shiro. "Which is why I'm glad we have that labcoat on our side." Shiro said. "My friend Ren found a way to track down such an opponent. Because this Brutus has red lacryma that abosrbs magic energy we just need to use it against him. There's another reason why that ninja of a Dragon Slayer went off on his own. He has a machine Ren built that can release magic energy into a wide radius. Upon activation it will be like a magic radar and because red lacryma absorbs any nearby magic energy, whichever area got it's magic energy absorbed is where our opponent will be." As he said this, a bright wave of magic energy appeared above somewhat above them. "Looks like he's activated it." Kristel decided to take advantage of the radar, tapping into it with her Sensory Magic as she focused on finding any trace-patters of Eternano being absorbed, but wasn't turning up anything "He must be in a different sector, because nothing is turning up" She said. "Hear that?" Shiro said into a communication screen. "Understood." Eugene replied from the other side. Soon enough, more waves of magic energy were appearing in different areas. "He's fast isn't he?" Shiro said with a grin. "I predict that this will be an annoyance to Brutus sooner or later." "Hmm, the most logical choice he would have to make is going somewhere that allows for a much more longer range and makes it easier for him to dodge the energy...." She said as the scans still turned up nothing. "Hmm, Eugene widen area of search, use Futa if you have to." Shiro said into the communication screen. "If it's a longer range then we'll have to channel it throughout a larger area." As he said this he led Kristel into an alleyway. He pulled out a certain brick and there was a magical syntax behind it. "I wired the entire town with a long magical syntax a while ago. By channeling magic energy through this, it will release it all over the town." He then took his hand and placed it on the magical syntax before releasing a large amount of magic energy into it. Almost immediately, it went through the entire town before being released. "That should do it." Shiro said tiredly afterwards. Kristel looked around, finding a small part of the area was slowly drawing in energy, "We got him, he's at the old shopping district" She said as the others went in to get him while Kristel helped Shiro up. "You heard her, everyone head for the old shopping district!" Shiro exclaimed into his communication screens as he got his strength back. "Code Aqua Seven Two, Storm Three Five!" At that, all of them headed over to the location mentioned. Eugene arrived at the location first and could see the person that was absorbing the magic energy. "Found him." Eugene said as he drew his sword. Pretty soon Shiro and Kristel arrived as well as the ones on the plane. All of them looked at the person standing in front of them, but saw that he wasn't moving, "What the hell...?" Kristel said recognizing that there was absorbing happening, but then realized what it was as suddenly smoke bombs appeared all around the group. As they were being engulfed by the smoke, they began to feel like their own energy was depleting. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't have figured out a trick for that move" A modulated voice said in the shadows as everyone tried to find where it was, but had no luck. "A simple Lacrima onto a mannequin can easily outwit your radar" He said as suddenly a figure appeared, kicking Kristel as she slammed into the wall. "I already figured that you wouldn't fall for such a thing. I let you lure us in like this as part of the first part of my plan." Shiro said with a smirk as he pushed up his glasses. "Now we're going to be buying time for part two to show up if we don't already beat you here." As he said this, his eyes turned into an orange color and his hair turned a darker shade of black. He then took out what looked like a candy dispenser and ate two pieces he took out of it before putting that and his staff into his cloak which he took off afterwards. "Black Doppleganger!" Almost immediately, Shiro began moving fast enough that after images of himself appeared. At one point when he got close enough, he struck at Brutus with another move. "White Twister!" With that, Shiro hit his opponent with his palm combined with a strong spin launching his opponent away on impact. Brutus felt the impact of the attack, but was not moved at all, "Mages, you believe yourself to be so superior thinking you have it all figured out" Brutus said looking right into Shiro as he quickly send out a multiple barrage of punches right at him. All of a sudden, a large burst of water was blasted at him making Brutus jump back. The spot he was just at now had a crater in it, showing the power of the earlier blast of water. "That's not true." Ushio said holding something appearing like a very large water gun. "Whe'r a person hath a superiority complex hath nothing to doth with magic. Thou'll find people like that in both categories. " Ren said he'd make one with the power of a tank but I think this is overdoing it. ''Shiro thought with a sweat drop seeing the crater. Brutus smiled under the mask as he pulled out his two guns, blasting at everyone in the area, including Ushio. The sounds of sword slashes then rang out as Mina landed on the ground, Sakura having taken control of the plane. As soon as Mina landed and resheathed her sword, the bullets fell into pieces before they could hit anybody. "It would've been troubling if any of those were to hit anyone wouldn't it?." Mina said with a smile as her demonic visage began to appear behind her. "Also, you'd be unwise to underestimate us that we'd be useless without magic." "And you'd be wise to not assume I can't handle anything" He said drawing his sword as he jumped down, going towards Mina as he began fighting her sword to sword, easily matching her as a few others attempted to attack, but easily countered them as they attempted to strike him, but easily pushing them back with ease as he moved almost like a ninja. "I have to say, I'm impressed by your swordsmanship." Mina commented as they clashed blades again she making sure not to allow her blade to be trapped by her opponent's hilt. "But at this rate, you'll be overwhelmed because you're blind to certain things because of your anger towards all those who possess magic power." Brutus simply chuckled as he let down another red lacrima smoke bomb as he quickly went upward to the shadows, concealing himself as multiple throwing stars were thrown at everyone in the smoke's range. "Body Shift: Wind Dragon's Roar!" Eugene exclaimed having been out of range. Using the changes he made to his body, he breathed in a large amount of air before blasting it out in a spiraling blast, blowing away the smoke. Kristel's hearing discovered the sounds of throwing stars aiming towards them as Kristel drew her dual blades, slicing bringing them down, but unable to slice through them due to her blades possessing magical properties as she attempted to sense if he was still in the vicinity, only seeing multiple spots with lesser and lesser Eternano energy, "The Lacrima trick again, we have no clue which is him or which is the lacrima" She said growling. "Actually, it's quite easy to figure out where he might be." Shiro said as his hair and eye color returned to normal. "Think about it, his target is the queen. If we follow that logic, we find the trace most closest to her. We'll have to hurry if we want to ensure the queen's safety. Perhaps I should ask him to protect her highness while we try to find Brutus. He's the closest to her at the moment." Shiro then proceeded to message said person. Burning Castle In the hidden shadows of the castle, along with the incredible number of in every section of the castle, all of them waiting to make sure that no one would ever attempt to try and harm the queen. However, in one of the lower levels, a squad of soldiers were seen knocked out, all while Brutus was shown to be on the look-out for anyone attempting to attack him as he made his way up to the main throne room. Inside the throne room, Daichi, the Black and White Squadron's 2nd in command was already there to protect the queen Aivenna. "Shiro informed me that Brutus is on his way here, I bet he's already in the castle." Daichi said to Aivenna. "I won't allow him to cause harm to you. I will protect you with my life if needed." "Please be careful Daichi, I do not want to lose any one of my citizens, even if it for my safety" She told Daichi as she continued eating her dinner. "Of course Aivenna-sama." Daichi replied with a slight smile as he readjusted the splints on his legs. "If I died, the people that I care about would be sad, these legs remind me of that. I don't want to cause anyone that pain again." Aivenna gave him a smile as she finished her meal with the maids taking the dishes to be washed as she sat up, "I will be retiring to my chambers, please don't overexert yourself Daichi" She said before walking towards her room with guards following her. "Good night Aivenna-sama." Daichi said before the queen left the room. Once the doors closed, Daichi turned around, his composure going into semi battle mode. "There's no point in hiding anymore Brutus. Even if you have mastered the art of silent assassination as it's said in our research, you won't be able to hide from my vision." "No, my mistake lead me to being spotted, a muscle twitch caused me to move, an error on my part" He said jumping down as he looked over to Daichi. "I am not interested in an abomination like yourself, so stand aside or else I will end you" He said holding his sword. "You're too tense." Daichi said with a smile. "It's not too late to stop this right now." When it appeared that Brutus wasn't budging, Daichi dropped his smile and went into full battle mode. "Looks like I have no choice, Armor on!" From his hip, a beam of light shot out of his portal box enveloping him. When the light dissapated, Daichi was now fully armored as he drew his sword. "I won't be going easy I'll have you know." "Who said I needed a handicap?" he said smiling before drawing his sword, getting ready to strike. "I never said you did. Just a fair warning." Daichi said. "Now then, shall we start?" He said this as he also readied his sword. Brutus slammed down another smokebomb, using the smoke to move in fast movements, as he slashed forward, attempting to attack him. Daichi was ready to let the attack hit him as he got into a stance to brace for impact. After Brutus attacked, Daichi was hit back an inch or two but he remained calm as he grabbed Brutus's sword arm's shoulder and armpit with his right hand and then the wrist with his left hand immediately on impact. Although Daichi wasn't using his full strength, he was using enough to make Brutus feel that his arm was about to break even with the armor on. "Something like that won't be enough to break me." Daichi said keeping his stern expression as he kept his strong grip on his opponent. Brutus chuckled as he decided to the man a favor, dislocating his shoulder as he managed to get out of the grip and back a few distances, using his muscles to pop it back into place as he put his sword back in it's sheath. "Careful, your own strength can become a weakness" He told Daichi pulling out his staff. "I'm well aware of that." Daichi said as he readied himself again. "But I'm confident that my teammates will be able to make up for my weaknesses as I make up for theirs. Shouldn't you know that being the leader of Rogue Galaxy?" Brutus ran forward, using his staff to deal hit after hit, dodging the attempts Daichi made as he quickly pulled his sword out as well, managing to hit him from behind and slashing at it before seeing the blade would not cut at all, as he went back a few feet, knowing that close range was Daichi's best offensive strength. All of a sudden, Daichi was right in front of him. "Don't think you can get away so easily!" Daichi exclaimed before he easly picked up Brutus and threw him downward with great force. "I said I wouldn't be going easy but I'm not using my full strength. The reason being, Shiro told me to protect the queen and only stall you until he comes." Brutus used the momentum to allow himself to impact on the floor, but roll with the flow of force as he was able to regain his balance, and rejumping to slam hard right into Daichi. In response, Daichi kicked off from the ground in Brutus's direction planning on using the combined weight of himself and the armor to over power Brutus's charge as they rammed into each other. "Knew that was coming...." He said quickly moving to the side to jump from the wall to land right on Daichi's back, using his momentum of going forward to attempt to do a forward flip to send him flying into the wall. "As if I'd let you get anymore closer to Aivenna-sama!" Daichi exclaimed as he activated one of the suit's secret compartments. To be more specific, it was one in the armor's back and from it, something like the cross between a grappling hook and a grabbing claw was fired and grabbed onto Brutus's leg. Using Brutus's momentum to regain his balance and not hit the wall, Daichi then pulled on the grappling device with great force attempting to throw Brutus into the wall instead. Brutus quickly swung his sword to cut down the rope, but instead of using his feet to get the momentum, he used his collapsible staff to expand it to the wall as he used it like a pull-vault to try and do a double kick directly into Daichi's head. "You're so far away." Daichi said with a smile as he took a quick jab step away while leaving his center of gravity behind and still maintaining a proper posture. To Brutus's shock, it appeared that Daichi was at least a foot away from where he thought he was as Daichi brought his sword to his side as if he were to swing at Brutus horizontally. The next thing Brutus knew, Daichi dissappeared from sight only to be right behind him swinging his sword downward at him. Brutus blocked the blade with his own swing, causing them both to impact, quickly pushing Brutus back. "Your reaction time is impressive." Daichi commented as they seperated. "Your actual speed as well. Not many people can move fast enough to keep up with my Vanishing Slash. I know that Shiro told me to go easy but it appears I may have to try a bit harder." "And who said I wasn't it giving it my all?" He said suddenly focusing the energy he had absorbed into his body as his sword began glowing red as the sudden increase caused powerful energy to emerge in a steady flow as Brutus went forward to attack Daichi with it. "I never said anything of the sort." Daichi said with a stern voice. "However, that anger of yours will be your downfall against me." With that, he also went forward.with his sword and when they were about 2 feet away, Daichi moved his hand as if he were throwing something underhand before he dissapeared from view again only to reappear behind Brutus again. Daichi then released a small burst of magic energy causing Brutus to refocus on him as the magic energy was absorbed. "You fell for it." Daichi said before a small explosion happened behind him. While it wasn't enough to do any damage to the armor, it had enough force to push him towards Daichi who then punched at Brutus downward. The impact slammed down Brutus as he coughed a bit from the impact of the attack, but then jumped upward, and went to the other side, "Not bad, you have some power" He said sending a powerful energy slash of red energy towards Daichi who just smiled before he again took a quick jab step away while leaving his center of gravity behind and still maintaining a proper posture but this time sideways. To Brutus, it would appear that Daichi was about 2 feet to the right more than he thought as the red energy slash just missed Daichi and hit the wall behind him. "Ah, Aivenna-sama will be furious at the damage you've caused." Daichi said as he saw the damage the attack caused. "Perhaps you should work on your aim, you'd hit your opponents more if you did." He added with a smile in his voice similar to that of a kind teacher trying to teach his student. Brutus glared as he knew that Daichi was taunting him, but took in a deep breath before slamming the sword down, sending a underground energy slash that aimed right for Daichi. Being a user of Earth Magic, Daichi could figure out where the energy slash was coming from as he readied his sword. With a shout he used his strength along with the weight of the sword to stab into the ground creating a small crater before the red energy hit his blade. The entire time, his demeanor didn't change. Brutus had jumped from the attack that he sent to Daichi, shooting multiple bullets towards his head, aiming at the visor that he had, attempting to break it and hit his head. Daichi quickly pulled out a gun from a secret compartment in the right leg of the armor and fired rapidly at the incoming bullets to deflect them with the help of his vizor's indirect targeting system. ''So he's trying into a long range battle huh? Daichi thought as he pointed his gun at Brutus. Brutus reloaded when he landed, running around Daichi as he kept shooting. Using his sword, Daichi deflected the incoming bullets he knew would hit him as he took out a katana from another secret compartment in his back while Brutus had to reload as he put away his normal sword. Now he had the katana in his right hand and his gun in his left. With a shout, Daichi charged at Brutus slicing at more incoming bullets that would have been lethal which was much more easier due to the katana being lighter and thinner than his chainsaw sword, Brutus pulled his sword once more, being on equal terms as he attempted to slash towards Daichi, trying to aim towards the gun to break it off. At the same time, Daichi fired at Brutus's gun before the barrel of his got cut by Brutus's blade making it unusable. Brutus used the distraction of Daichi firing the gun to jam his own, he jumped up, attempting to knee Daichi's head with the momentum he built up while running. Even though the armor was heavy, the force was enough to push him back a little so to at least regain his balance, Daichi dug the armor's feet into the ground after impact before he thrust at Brutus with his katana. Brutus saw the attack coming, bringing his sword to defend as the katana hit the blade, but bounced as it slide upward while hitting him on the shoulder slightly as he jumped from Daichi's shoulder to back a few feet as he saw that the armor hadn't been penetrated, but the amount of force in the thrust managed to scratch it slightly. "Impressive, it's been a while since anyone managed to scratch my armor" he said cracking his neck. "Probably because your armor is so tough." Daichi said impressed as he pulled back his katana to see it have a medium sized crack on it. "This may have not been of the highest quality, but it should have been pretty durable. It looks like I'm going to have this fixed." He then put the katana away and took out his Crushing Saw again. "However impressive, as the immovable wall that protects the Norvino Kingdom, I will not let you pass!" "I've met many who bolstered that same claim before, and they all had their heads snapped, all you are is a person too pathetic to rely on your own strengths, and instead needs special armor just to survive" He said sheathing his sword and pulling out his staff. "I guess some people look at it that way." Daichi said with a sad smile hidden by the helmet. "But aren't you the same then? You're wearing armor too. I don't know about you, but this armor shows my resolve to continue protecting the kingdom and those close to me even when I am at my weakest. No matter my condition, I will always find a way to protect the kingdom! I won't deny your opinion, everyone has the right to have their own. However, if you want to push your conviction you'll have to defeat me!" After saying it, the vizor notified him of something incoming from outside and Daichi smiled. CRASH!! Crashing through the window was a person wearing a kendogi and as he landed on the floor a small crater was formed. "Thank you for buying me time to get here Daichi-san." The person said as he got up and looked at Brutus. "And you must be Brutus Dayton, leader of Rogue Galaxy. I am Kurogane Kenshin, member of Unchained Soul." No matter how hard Brutus tried, he couldn't sense any magic power from him. Brutus recognized that whoever he is, he knew now that more people would be coming soon as the sounds of footsteps could be heard, "It would seem that this contract is a bust, aw well, regardless be warned: the days of mages is over, we true humans will take our place back in this world" He said throwing down one last smoke bomb, moving faster than either could see as he made his way out and disappeared from the range. "Why does he have such hatred inside him?" Kurogane asked with a sad face when they saw that he was gone. He then felt a large hand on his head. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure we'll face him again later on." Daichi said with a reassuring smile having returned his armor back into the portal box. "That's right Kurogane, we'll have our go at him another time!" A girl with a sniper rifle said on top of a large black bird out side the broken window. "At the very least you have kept her highness from harm." Shiro said walking in with the others. "Nice work Iron Heart." "I am impressed how hard you fought" A voice said as they turned to see the queen with water in her hand, "I could tell you were reaching your limit and I would've been forced to step in" She said drawing it back in before she smiled. "What are you talking about Aivenna-sama?" Daichi replied with his usual smile. "I already passed mine a while ago. However, my drive to continue protecting everyone hasn't been extinguished nor will it ever." "There you go again, acting all cool." Shiro said teasingly. "Well then, I think it's time for us to take our leave." Sakura said with a bow before she turned to work a few buttons before a door appeared on the nearest wall. "Let us meet again." She said before she walked through the door. "If you ever need some help, feel free to contact us!" Ren said entusiatically before he too went through the door. Shana also went through as well as Kurogane albeit regretfullt after a bow. "I'll alert Fairy Tail about Brutus." Eugene said appearing out of nowhere beofre he too went through the door. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:RP Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Black and White Squadron